


secretly sought comfort

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has had enough attempts at making that phone call to him. But then she finally did. Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secretly sought comfort

She has had enough attempts at making that call to him.

“Klaus?”

There’s a startled pause on the far end of the phone call before the reply, “Love, is that you?”

“Well it depends on how many women you flatter with pretty words”, Caroline craftily replies, somehow, all at once feeling nervous and excited that with just a single word, Klaus knows her voice.

“Pretty words they may be, but are truthfully spoken from the heart”, he replies, then asks, “and to what do I owe this pleasure, sweetheart?”

“You declared us friends, didn’t you? Well this is what friends do – they keep in touch with each other”, and then she pauses before adding, “though, it’s obvious you haven’t gotten the gist of that yet”.

“Oh dear~ if you’re not careful then I’ll think you actually miss me”.

“Now why would I waste energy on that?”

“You do have a point”, he retorts and Caroline can just picture his usual silly grin like a child whenever she does something that pleases him, “how are you?”.

“You know, the usual… saving the world from evil”.

Klaus laughs in a sweetness that tickles her eardrums, “I would hardly call Mystic Falls saving the world”.

Caroline scoffs with a sort of playfulness, “and how is your world doing – life in the French Quarters?”

Without a second’s hesitation, he answers, “well you know, hearing your lovely voice just made it terribly better”.

Smiling into the phone, Caroline could imagine this cloyingly meek yet alluring grin ever so handsomely curved along Klaus’ lips, and at the same time she winces that she can’t see him to look deep into the flaring colour of his eyes and perhaps embrace him and hope that he’d be his persistent cheeky self and steal a kiss from her lips.

“I hear you’ve taken up friendship with one of a similar accent… Enzo, was it?”

Caroline freezes in her surprise, though she shouldn’t because…, “and how do you know about him?”

“A wolf has excellent hearing, my dear – and let’s not forget, I’m an Original… The Original”, he brags.

She sighs with that trademark frown of hers because, of course, it’s Klaus she’s dealing with, he has stationed eyes and ears everywhere.

“Though I’m a bit peeved that you’ve made friends with him in such a short span of time when you had me waiting nearly forever”.

She giggles in a girlish sort of light giddiness like she’s growing tipsy just hearing his voice and she answers, “well long story, but I guess it’s nothing you don’t already know”.

“Yes. I’m well aware of the details about a series of unfortunate unfolding. Is this – you and me right now - your secretly sought comforting?”

“And if it is?”

“Then, I’m happy”.

And when she didn’t say anything, too lost for words and at the same time being too careful with the few she has on the tip of her tongue, Klaus calls her name, “Caroline…”, in that same melancholy but gentle voice of his that sends warmth through her blood to comfort her heart, “you never have to hold back or hesitate with me. I may be this awesome superhuman but unfortunately, I haven’t yet evolved to be at your side in the blink of an eye. But if you call me in advance, then surely I’ll be there to break an arm or two or the neck of whoever dares to hurt you”.

She laughs at this, fully aware that the healing she seeks – this comfort – is working far too easy than she’d imagined.

“Well fortunately, mankind has invented this thing called the telephone”.

“Oh~”, he teases, “are you telling me to expect more of these unexpected sunny afternoon phone calls?”

“I didn’t say that”.

“As expected. Anything else and I would most truly drop all affairs I currently have to personally check upon you to make sure you’re not being wrongfully spelled by witchcraft”.

Caroline laughs a hearty beautiful thing, glad to know that she still holds a sacred part in the heart of perhaps the most dangerous existence that walks the earth. And a rush of strange relief comes flooding her when she thinks that even amongst all the chaos happening around her – with her best friend trapped in a gap in time – and she and the others barred from their home by some revengeful traveller’s magic – that with just the sound of Klaus’ voice she can find a comfort so soft and tender and real – and she craves it – craves it enough to make her want to damn it all, and chase after him.

But;

But not just yet.

★*☆♪

~secretly sought comfort  
klaus x caroline


End file.
